Do It Now Remember It Later
by EmoSceneSoul
Summary: Homicidal Liu y Jeff The Killer tendrían un motivo más para odiarse: Alguien de su pasado que provocará controversias, sangre, deseo y drama. ¿Los hermanos se matarán entre ellos? Lo sé, hago pésimos summary pero intento, de verdad. No se desanimen y disfruten este fic.


**Hola, es mi primer fic sobre creepypastas, por favor no me maten y con algo de suerte, espero que les guste. La OC está basada en... ehm ya no me acuerdo pero ojalá les agrade. Se me ocurrió en una tarde de vagancia, sin más preámbulos... los dejo con el capítulo. *Corre a esconderse***

Era uno de los tantos callejones solitarios de Estados Unidos, un hombre suplicaba piedad ante una silueta femenina, que, para su mala fortuna lo degolló sin miramientos. La joven excitada por la sensación de sangre manando de la carne blanda como fuente interminable de dulce vino tinto, ignoró a quien la venía observando hacía un buen rato.

-¡Lárgate! ¿O acaso quieres m…

Reaccionó tarde, estaba tan consumida en su placer que el sujeto ya se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia. De un movimiento, le arrebató el cuchillo y con otro, la empujó al suelo para finalmente ponerse sobre ella. Sin mucho esfuerzo, logró inmovilizarla por completo.

La joven maldecía en sus adentros, se sentía indefensa con ambos brazos separados, sostenidos por el agresor y el resto del cuerpo doblegado, no podría intentar nada. Sólo alcanzaba a ver unos ojos verdes inexpresivos que resplandecían como los de una fiera en la penumbra. Debido a esa incómoda posición el rubor subió a su rostro de forma inevitable, se miraban fijamente, expectantes, analizándose. Esto comenzaba a ser abrumador.

- Me robaste a mi presa.

- Claro, y para vengarte ¿me violarás?

No respondió. Con una mano sostenía las de ella y con la otra preparaba el tiro de gracia, un leve destello dejó ver el rostro tras el cuchillo.

-¿Liu?- Preguntó la joven esperando su suerte.

La noche estaba despejada y sin la densa oscuridad de hace un momento, se vieron totalmente. El recuerdo llegó en un parpadeo.

*FLASHBACK*

_-¿Es tuyo?_

_- ¿Ah? Sí, muchas gracias._

_En una tarde como cualquier otra, adornada con acuarelas dibujadas por las nubes, el vuelo de las golondrinas y el canto de las demás aves, dos niños conversaban en el parque de manera tranquila y apacible, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sentados una banca realizándose una lluvia de preguntas. Todo un cuadro memorable._

_-¿Quién te lo dio?_

_- Hace un año, mi padre murió y este collar era suyo. Es lo único que me queda de él pero con esto, lo recuerdo._

_- Suena muy bonito._

_Hubo silencio. A ella le dolió hablar del tema y a él, saber que le dolía. Lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas saliendo de esos pequeños ojos grises tratando de contenerse. Restregándoselos y tratando de calmarse miró a los otros niños jugando._

_Gracias por devolvérmelo. No sabría qué hacer si se me perdiera- Suspiró._

_Se dieron una sonrisa mutua._

_En ello, apareció un niño más pequeño que traía raspones, el cabello revuelto y el rostro sucio. Además lloraba._

_-¡Me caí del columpio!_

_-Déjame ver._

_La escena la conmovió. Por más insignificante que fueran sus heridas él jamás dejaría de preocuparse, la viva imagen del amor fraternal. Y por un momento, deseó haber tenido un hermano o hermana a quién cuidar así._

_Alguien a quien molestar, abrazar en los momentos difíciles, ser confidentes, hacer la típica broma de "eres adoptado", contar secretos y muchas otras cosas de esa índole. Lastimosamente no se dio la ocasión, si tan sólo no hubiera pasado aquello…_

_-H-hola- Saludó la niña con timidez._

_-Hermano ¿quién es ella?_

_Sonriendo se le acercó, apartando los mechones, con suavidad pasó parte de su bufanda por su rostro hasta limpiárselo completamente._

_- Soy Liz Bellamy._

_- Yo Jeff Woods- Dijo devolviendo la sonrisa._

_- Lo olvidaba, soy Liu- Añadió el otro._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_- 8 y él 6- Respondió señalando al menor._

_-¿Es en serio? ¡Jeff, tenemos la misma edad!_

_Una señora llamaba a Liz con prisa, era muy parecida a ella. De seguro su madre, tenían el mismo cabello, tez clara y un sinfín de cosas más. Su doppëlganger sin duda. Hablaba por teléfono, muy molesta con alguien que marcaba seguido. Ya estaba cansándose de tanto esperar. Nerviosamente miraba el reloj o perdía la vista en los árboles._

_- Chicos, tengo que irme._

_-¿Volverás?- Inquirió Jeff._

_- Hoy me mudaré a otra ciudad pero... ¿pueden prometerme algo?_

_-¡Sí!- Contestaron los hermanos al unísono._

_-¿Seremos amigos por siempre?_

_-Lo prometo._

_- Y yo._

_- Entonces adiós._

_La vio alejarse, despidiéndose con la mano levantada, con sus cabellos color escarlata brillando a la luz del sol como fuego inextinguible, saltó al regazo de su madre y les dedicó una última mirada antes de perderse entre la multitud._

_- Hermano, ella me agrada- Comentó el menor._

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Quedó paralizado, casi la mata. Casi mata a una de las pocas personas que le demostró afecto, aunque fuera por un día. No podía creer que fuera ella.

El instinto asesino había desaparecido.

***Saliendo de la cueva* Gracias, si les gustó ¡por favor dejen reviews! :D**


End file.
